Aquatic Elves
A lexica entry by Erling Feuergeist Alternate Names: Water Elves, Ocean Elves, Sapphire Elves, Blue Elves Relations: Origins of the River Folk and Sea Folk, closely befriended with the Nature Elves and therefore Lunanima, Serpanima, and Wood Elves. Wherever there is a body of water of the size of a small lake or more, there is a chance of a nation of Aquatic Elves having settled down - though, that word can be misleading since Aquatic Elves are always rather unsettled and on the move, following their sources of food, which mostly consists of smaller fish. Aquatic Elves live with the tides and in keeping with the ways of nature, which makes them so likable for Nature Elves. General appearance As one of the youngest Elven species, Aquatic Elves are the smallest in height. They are rather petite and slender, which is probably an advantage as they shoot through the deep waters like arrows. Aquatic Elves mostly have blue, teal or turquoise skin, some light and pale, others strong and vibrant, and show hints of fine scales on the back of their arms and front of their legs. Their eyes are wide open and vivid in all kinds of colors of the spectrum. Not many Aquatic Elves care for clothing unless they wish to wander on land for a short period of time to socialize with other beings. Then they try out colors to go with their eyes or hair, which seems to be limited to black and darker blue hues. Heavy material like most metal or wool would make them feel uncomfortable, whilst silk and fine cotton webbings are more popular. Average life span: 164 to 180 years Average height: m 166cm/5.4ft ; f 151cm/5.0ft Characteristics Ironically, the best word to describe an Aquatic Elf would be “bubbly”. Aquatic Elves are highly curious and very interested in getting to know other species and individuals. Their naive and often too optimistic mindset has them troubled and taken advantage of in many situations, but on the other hand, they have an easy time making friends. When noticing someone in need, Aquatic Elves are one of the first to jump to give their last possession away. Fortunately, they do not care much about wealth and property. They are home and happy with little as long as there is clean water nearby. Mixed examples of traits people assign to Aquatic Elves are: Amiable, candid, cheerful, curious, daring, eager, effervescent, facetious, funny, giving, gullible, imaginative, jovial, lively, mischievous, naive, obliging, responsive, saucy, sociable, zany Attributes Benefits: * underwater +++ * rain ++ * humidity + Weaknesses: * dry - - - * ice - - * heat - Magic When it comes to fields of Elven Magic, the younger Aquatic Elves pick their interests based on their playfulness, while older ones practice arts for the greater good, such as Illusionary Magic, Lake, River or Ocean Magic. More popular amongst juveniles seem to be Amphibian, Fish and Coral Magic. A specialty of the Aquatic Elves is the unique Bubble Magic, though they also dabble in Memory Magic. In some parts of the world, Aquatic Elves even go as far as to use Dream Magic or Lunar Magic, which can, if not performed by devoted spellcasters, heavily influence the tides. Soft pastel colors, like coral or a pale teal, are slight enhancements to Aquatic Elven magic, and most rituals happen to contain catalysts in the form of empty seashells. Category:Elven Category:Species Category:Lexica Category:Erling Feuergeist